hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Breda McQueen
}} Breda Mary McQueen is the mother of Goldie and Sylver McQueen. She is currently working as the nanny for Leela Lomax's kids & Jack Osborne’s Kids. Jack began to have feelings for Breda and asked her out on a date. She said yes but regretted it. Biography 1986-2017: Backstory In 1986, Breda was a nanny, caring for a young boy named Peter, who was living with an abusive father after Peter’s mother left them. On Christmas day, Breda stopped Peter’s father from hitting him by bludgeoning him to death. After the murder, Breda adopted Peter as her son and rennamed him Sylver McQueen. She was married to a man named Vinnie and had a daughter by him named Goldie McQueen. The family lived together on a farm, however Vinnie became violent towards his wife, step-son and daughter. When Vinnie was going to attack Breda again, Sylver got in between them and ended up killing Vinnie in order to protect his mother. Sylver was sent to prison for 15 years afterwards. Entrance and Job Breda arrived in Hollyoaks to tell Goldie that her brother Sylver was being released from Prison. She was an instant joy for the children of the village and was desperately sought after to be employed by both the Lomax and Osbourne families as a nanny. Eventually deciding to work for both. She caught the attention of her employer Jack Osborne, who became infatuated with her. Stalker After Breda kills Louis Loveday and burns his belongings, a mystery figure is seen taking the sims card out of Louis’ phone. A month later, Breda receives a picture of Louis’ burnt belongings along with a message saying ‘I know what you did to Louis Loveday’. Breda is terrified by this, but it gets worse when the stalker calls her and tells her to steal the most expensive thing from Price Slice if she doesn’t want them to go to the police. Breda attempts this, but is caught by Walter Deveraux who, despite her and Scott Drinkwell’s pleas, call the police. Later, the stalker calls Breda and asks her to meet them at the pig farm. When Breda goes there the stalker reveals himself as Mac Nightingale who asks her to kill his son James Nightingale. Breda attempts to kill Mac, however he informs her that if he doesn’t acces his email every 12 hours then the proof that Breda killed Louis would be sent to the police; this leaves Breda no choice but to kill James. Later on, Breda goes to James’ flat “to ask for legal advice”, however before she can strangle him with a nearby tie, his son Romeo Quinn walks in. After seeing the father-son bond they share, Breda decides not to kill James and tries to come up with a plan. To buy herself more time, Breda gifts James a trip to Vienna which he doesn’t accept, but his boyfriend Harry Thompson does. Harry and James return and Mac still insists on Breda killing James. On the day of the court case Breda tries to poison James’ coffee, but Juliet Quinn walks into him and it spills on his clothes. Later Breda goes to James’ flat saying she saw the coffee spill on his clothes and she successfully poisons his new coffee which results in him passing out on a bench. Breda takes a picture and sends it to Mac. When Marnie Nightingale and Harry discover James they call an ambulance. Breda asks Mac to keep up his end of the bargain, so he collects the evidence he has against her and disables the email alert. Breda goes to Mac’s house and Mac takes her lasagne which unknown to him is poisoned. Breda reveals that James is not dead and was never her target, that her target was Mac all along and tells him he is the worst dad she’s ever met. She leaves him for dead after hitting him over the end with the roasting tray that was carrying the lasagne. After James wakes up, Romeo sneaks off and heads to confront Mac thinking it was him that poisoned his father. He kicks down the door as Yasmine Maalik watches on, but when he finds Mac he stupidly gets his blood on his clothes, hinting that Romeo will be accused of Mac’s murder. Kill Count Murders *Wes: 25th December 1986 (pre-series) - Bludgeoned with an angel ornament. *Vinnie: 2000 (pre-series) - Injured after Sylver pushed him down the stairs, finished off by Breda. *Carl Costello: 11th July 2018 - Bludgeoned with unknown object. *Glenn Donovan: 17th October 2018 - Poisoned. *Russ Owen: 16th November 2018 - Bludgeoned with a wooden mallet. *Louis Loveday 31st December 2018 injured by metal shalves that we pushed on top of him by breda-22nd January 2019 bludgeoned to death with a telephone *Mac Nightingale: 21 March 2019 - Poisoned Total: 7 Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2018 debuts Category:Current characters Category:McQueen family Category:McQueen Family Category:Murderers Category:Serial killers